1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oral hygiene tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oral irrigation apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct fluid to an individual's mouth for prevention of oral disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oral regions of the mouth require frequent and periodic care to include brushing and the like. Prior art has developed various devices to direct pressurized fluid into oral regions of the mouth in streams or pulses to provide for irrigation of the mouth and its cleaning. Further, individuals utilizing oral braces and the like utilize fluid directed cleaning to provide for proper massaging cleaning about the brace area.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a portable oral irrigation apparatus arranged to direct fluid under pressure to various portions of an individual's mouth. Prior art structure is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,433; 4,803,974; 4,787,845; 4,903,687; and 4,793,331.
The examples of the prior art, while of effectiveness in a limited range, fail to provide for the portable and ease of manipulation of the structure of the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.